


don't forget (me)

by cherryjaem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Bucket List, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Friends, bff hyunsung, bff seunglix, maybe...idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaem/pseuds/cherryjaem
Summary: During his shift at the Hwang's convenience store, Hyunjin receives a note.





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> me starting a new fic while already having 252 ongoing ones? more likely than you think!
> 
> this is loosely based on another fic of mine (different fandom). i just wanted to write a seungjin ver of it jksdhs.  
> also, somehow inspired by ikon's don't forget, hence the title of the fic.
> 
> aaand all the places mentioned here are made up because it's easier that way for me orz i think that's all for now? hope you'll enjoy the fic orz

The rain was not predicted in the weather forecast earlier that day.

 

Naturally, Hyunjin did not bring any umbrella when he went out that morning, nor did he bother to grab one when he went back home to eat his lunch even though he did see the looming dark clouds slowly approaching the neighbourhood of Spearmint. He didn’t think it would matter, didn’t think the rain would last for hours anyway but oh, how very wrong he was.

 

The rain started to fall steadily when the sun was setting in and now that the night has fallen and enveloping the neighborhood in darkness, it started to pour  _ very  _ heavily with no signs of it stopping anytime soon. The convenience store would be closing in another 2 hours but it seems like Hyunjin will be stuck here for far longer than that. Of course he can always just run home considering how they live only few blocks away from their family’s convenience store, but Hyunjin’s certain he would reach home all drenched from the rain and even just the thought of that makes him shudder. He doesn’t want to get drenched, nor does he want to get sick, thank you very much.

 

So now, Hyunjin has no choice but to wait for the rain to subside a little. He pretty much did everything he could to make the time goes faster- checking and recording new stocks, stacking them up on the shelves and even cleaning the whole place and yet the closing time is still far away, and the rain continues to pour without mercy. He sits alone at the counter, bored out of his mind waiting for customers that he knew would not be coming. With the rain pouring hard outside, the convenience store is not seeing a single customer since the last one, which was about, approximately, 3 hours ago.

 

With nothing better to do, Hyunjin connects his phone to the speaker via bluetooth and puts his Got7’s playlist on, maximizing the volume until it drowns out the sound of the rain outside. He bobs his head along to the beats and sings along, not caring if he’s in tune or not because who would give a care anyway? No one can hear him and with the way the air conditioner is fogging the glasses, definitely no one can see him either.

 

Hyunjin moonwalks his way to the snacks section, dancing to the song playing and picking a packet of potato chips and jelly candies before dancing his way to the refrigerator to get himself a drink. He picks a bottle of coke and uses it as a mic, singing his heart out to the last chorus of Just Right and ending it with a pose that’s just as obnoxious as his singing. Just as the song ends, a brief silence hits the place as the playlist transitions to the next song. It’s then when Hyunjin hears the bell ring, which was hung above the only entrance door to indicate the arrival and leaving of customers, making him straightens up and immediately turning around to look.

 

“Welcome?” he says unsurely in a loud voice so that whoever entered the store could hear him amidst Never Ever playing on the speaker next, but he gets no response. His first instinct is to rush to the cashier counter in fear of the store getting robbed (god, his parents and brother would  _ kill _ him if they found out the cash were stolen because he was careless enough to leave the counter unattended and putting loud music that he couldn’t hear anything else), but he stops on his tracks when he sees a glimpse of a person with a black umbrella through the glasses leaving the place before disappearing from view. Hyunjin gains his mind back a second too late, running out to chase the person, only to find out they had disappeared completely and are nowhere to be found now.

 

“Shit,” Hyunjin curses to himself, dropping the things in his hands down onto the counter and walking around it to get to the cash register to check it. Thankfully, the money are still inside and seemingly untouched, but just in case, Hyunjin checks all the nearby things to see if there is anything missing from their place. Again, after confirming, it seems like nothing was stolen, which is honestly a relief and Hyunjin can finally calm down. He tunes down the volume of the speaker as he takes a seat on the stool behind the counter again, suddenly alert of his surrounding. He might be lucky the first time around, but there’s no guarantee he will be lucky again next time, so he trains his eyes to look outside of the store as he munches on his potato chips.

 

As he reaches his hand for the packet of jelly candies, Hyunjin sees the folded paper underneath it. He’s pretty sure it wasn’t there before, so, curiously (but carefully), he takes the paper into his hand and unfolds it. Seeing how the paper is upside down, Hyunjin has to turn it around and there written on the paper is a note written in a very neat handwriting that says:

 

> **I don’t have the guts to say this in person but I still want you to know that you’re Very Cute.**

 

“Huh,” is what Hyunjin manages to say, eyebrows raised in amusement as he looks to where the person with the umbrella had disappeared to just now. It has to be them, right? Who else could it be?

 

But... _ who _ is this person?

 

~*~

 

“So it’s a secret admirer?” Jisung’s grin is wide and teasing, the words of mischief hanging heavily on his tongue and waiting to be dropped. Hyunjin rolls his eyes and snatches the paper back into his hand, carefully folding it and slipping it into the pocket of his notebook before closing it.

 

“I don’t think it is,” Hyunjin says. “Probably just some random person. You know, like those we see on youtube? Just a human being being nice to their fellow human being by saying nice things and giving them compliments to make them smile.”

 

“Okay, first of all, if that’s really the case, wouldn’t that mean this person would say it right to your face instead of writing it on a note? And even if the person had to write it as a note, wouldn’t it be enough for them to say “I think you’re cute. Have a nice day/night!” or something?” Jisung makes a point. “And second of all, uh, you actually watch those kinds of videos on youtube?”

 

“What’s wrong with that?” Hyunjin tilts his chin up in challenge. “You can’t blame me for watching it. This world is so cruel that I have to resort to watching those kinds of video to restore my faith in humanity.”

 

Jisung briefly considers that and then shrugs. “Huh, fair enough,”  he says. Then, referring to the groceries in the basket, he asks “How much?”

 

Hyunjin begins to tap the prices onto the cash register to count the total of Jisung’s purchase and puts them into the reusable grocery bag that Jisung had brought with him before handing it to his best friend. “That’s fifteen dollars altogether. Is the plan for tomorrow still-”

 

Before Hyunjin could finish his question, someone pushes the door to the convenience store, the bell above of it ringing loudly and catching the attention of the two boys inside the place. Hyunjin’s question gets caught mid-sentence, his hand that was about to take the money Jisung’s giving to him pauses midway as well because he’s staring at the guy holding the door open, wondering what’s wrong or what he wants. The guy is panting slightly, body bowed down a little as he tries to catch his breath.

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” the guy finally says, his deep and husky voice gives a surprise to not only Hyunjin but Jisung as well by the way he widens his eyes in shock. The guy is cute with his big doe eyes and freckles adorning his cheeks and nose, his fringe sticking on his forehead covered with sweat. Honestly, Hyunjin wasn’t expecting to hear  _ that _ voice coming out from the cute boy’s mouth. “But have you seen a guy, like, this tall?” the guy motions the height with his hand, just slightly taller than his own, and adds: “Round glasses? Light brown hair?” “He has a mole just right above his left jawline. He was probably wearing a purple hoodie because that’s his favorite and, and…” the guys swallows, trailing into silence as he seems to try to find a more specific characteristic and appearance of this person he was looking for. “He’s really,  _ really  _ sick and he’s been missing since last night and just-” the guy exhales shakily, pleading eyes looking at Jisung and then at Hyunjin. “Please tell me you’ve seen him?”

 

Hyunjin exchanges glances with Jisung, a mutual sympathy in their gaze and a silent  _ you tell him ‘cause I ain’t breaking his hope! _ Hyunjin licks his dry lips and shakes his head slowly. “Sorry. I haven’t seen anyone with the description you just said. And it’s only been the two of us here since I opened the shop an hour ago,” Hyunjin explains. He feels bad instantly when he sees the guy visibly deflates, even though Hyunjin knows it’s not his fault he hasn’t seen the said guy around.

 

“Oh, okay,” the guy says distractedly. “I better get going then. Sorry, and thank you,” he says, letting go of the door and rushing away from the place.

 

“He didn’t have to apologize,” Jisung breaks the silence and pushes the money into Hyunjin’s hand.

 

“Right?” Hyunjin agrees. He presses a button on the register and puts the money in, pulling out the money change to hand to Jisung. “Ah, we should’ve said we hope he’d find the person soon.”

 

Jisung shoves the money into the back pocket of his jeans and slings the grocery bag onto his shoulder. “There’s nothing we could do. He was gone before we could say anything.”

 

“I guess you’re right.”

 

“I do hope he’ll find the person soon though. Anyway, same time and place tomorrow,” Jisung reminds. “Bring the good stuff. And let me know if there’s any more update on your secret admirer.”

 

“I told you it’s not a secret admirer!” Hyunjin says, sending the cackling Jisung off with the shake of his head.


	2. part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas to those celebrating!

Hyunjin is in the middle of writing down his english composition homework while eating the meal that his mom had dropped off for him at the store before she left to the Kim’s, when a new customer enters the store.

 

Hyunjin eyes the customer and bows his head slightly, mumbling an obligatory “Welcome” to the guy dressed in grey hoodie and black cotton face mask covering the lower part of his face. The guy shifts his gaze to Hyunjin briefly and returns his greeting with a curt nod of his head before he heads straight to the cold drinks section. Hyunjin’s gaze lingers at the guy for another few seconds and then he shifts his attention back to his homework, munching on his kimbap roll and tapping his pen on the counter as he tries to find the right word for his next sentence.

 

“You don’t happen to sell cigarettes here, do you?” a voice asks, sounding close to the counter and startling Hyunjin a little because he didn’t realize the customer’s walked back to the front with his purchase. The mask’s pulled down to his chin, allowing Hyunjin to get a better look of his face. The guy is wearing a huge round glass that frames his face perfectly, innocent eyes blinking at Hyunjin and waiting for an answer to his question, his lips pouted slightly. His red hair- not striking red, but rather subdued- seemed newly dyed and messily so by the way Hyunjin can see the reds staining parts of his forehead and ears, and even some on the tips of his fingers. The guy looks young- probably no older than Hyunjin is- which means he shouldn’t be of age to buy cigarettes, let alone smoke them, so Hyunjin cocks an eyebrow up in suspicion.

 

“No, we don’t,” Hyunjin tells him. “And even if we do, I am not authorized to sell them and I think neither are you of legal age to buy them.”

 

The guy opens his mouth to say something but his jaw hangs open uselessly without him being able to utter anything to counter Hyunjin’s words, so he closes them back and clears his throat in embarrassment. He sets down the drink on the counter and fishes out his wallet from his back pocket.

 

“That’ll be a dollar and fifty cents,” Hyunjin says. He notes the sweat forming on the guy’s forehead and the redness tinting his cheeks that gets Hyunjin wondering why anyone would wear warm clothing in such a hot weather outside, but decides it’s not his place to judge so he keeps his thoughts to himself. The guy slides a five dollar note on the counter and takes the drink to leave. “Wait! What about your change?”

 

“Buy yourself a bubble tea with that. Or milkshake,” the guy suggests, hand already on the door to pull it open.

 

“What?” Hyunjin blinks his eyes in confusion but the red haired guy leaves without looking back. “How strange,” Hyunjin thinks, but pockets the money into his jeans anyways. He could get his favorite ice blended chocolate strawberry with the money later after work.

 

~*~

 

Hyunjin’s mom is back from the Kim’s and decides to drop by the convenience store to help Hyunjin closes the shop up for the day. Hyunjin is sweeping the floor as usual when he steps on a piece of paper that’s been folded several times that it feels thick under his sneaker. With questioning eyes, Hyunjin bends down to pick it up and unfolds it to see what is inside.

 

The first thing Hyunjin notices is the familiar handwriting. He puts the broom aside and goes to take his notebook to make comparison of the handwriting from the note he received last night with the paper he just collected from the ground. Seeing the papers side by side confirms that they were indeed written by the same person.

 

“Ah, but there were lots of customers today,” Hyunjin realizes. He could try to narrow down the possible person who wrote it, but it would take a while. Besides, there’s also a possibility the person accidentally dropped the paper when he was setting the note on the counter last night, which means there’s a possibility Hyunjin didn’t meet the person at all that day and doesn’t know what they look like still. That thought is a little disappointing, if Hyunjin was to be honest about it. He wanted to know who wrote it, and why? Does Hyunjin know this person? How does this person know  _ him _ ? Is the person a girl? A guy? Is it someone from school? So many questions!

 

“Maybe I’ll just ask Jisung about this again,” Hyunjin decides, gaze moving to the new paper he had just discovered. It appears to be a list- a bucket list to be precise.

 

> ~~**Dye my hair** ~~
> 
> **Go to Day6’s concert!!**
> 
> **Get a tattoo? >_<**
> 
> ~~**Tell the cashier guy he’s cute** ~~
> 
> **Complete Wonpil’s photocards collection**

 

Hyunjin laughs at this before he scans further down the list.

 

> **Stargazing**
> 
> **Go to the beach and watch the sunrise**
> 
> **Try smoking**

 

“Smoking?” something clicks in Hyunjin’s head. He remembers the guy in grey hoodie and red hair asking Hyunjin if they sold cigarettes at their store earlier that afternoon, and wonder what are the chances both the list and note were written by him. Thinking back, Hyunjin did suspect the red haired guy had only recently dyed his hair, and looking at the list and putting two and two together, it’s possible the list belongs to the guy and the note was written by him. “Well, there’s only one way to find out,” Hyunjin says to himself, folding the list and safely putting it together with the note in his book.


	3. part three

Hyunjin has the day off today. As planned with Jisung, he’s heading to the younger’s house to play video games all day. His backpack is filled to the brim with all the good stuffs (i.e jelly candies and other snacks), the weight on his back a pleasant reminder of the self-indulgent activities he’s planned with Jisung. It’s a nice weather outside too; perfect sunny day with a very cool breeze brushing against his face as he cycles to the Han’s residence.

 

Before heading to Jisung’s house, Hyunjin’s decides to stop by his favorite cafe and indulge himself in his favorite ice blended chocolate strawberry drink that he had planned on getting last night with the money the red haired guy had paid him. Hyunjin carelessly parks his bike at the side of the building and as soon as he enters the place, he’s greeted by Jeongin’s bright eyes and grin almost immediately.

 

“Hyungie!” Jeongin greets him, braces on full view. Hyunjin grins as well, ruffling the younger’s hair once he reaches the counter. “The usual?”

 

“The usual,” Hyunjin confirms, sliding the money on the countertop and leaning his arm against it to look around the cafe while waiting for his drink. It’s quiet around this time of the day, but Hyunjin knows it will probably be full once lunch is approaching and that’s in another hour or so. Right now, the place is almost vacant, with only a few customers scattered here and there.

 

A familiar red hair catches Hyunjin’s attention. He does a double take at the person sitting at the high top table in front of the window that overlooks the street, his posture hunched over the table as he appears to be writing something, and Hyunjin notices the earphones stuffed into one of his ears.

 

“Is that him?” Hyunjin tilts his head a little as he wonders to himself, but is interrupted by Jeongin announcing his drink is ready. “Thank you, kiddo,” Hyunjin takes the drink and takes a sip through the straw. Not too sweet, with extra strawberry syrup and whipped cream- just the way he likes it. Hyunjin sighs in content.

 

“You do know I’m only a year younger than you, right?” Jeongin rolls his eyes. He’s leaning his arms on the counter too now. “I’m no kiddo, thank you.”

 

“To my eyes, you are,” Hyunjin grins. “By the way, who’s that guy?” he beckons at the red haired guy. Jeongin follows his gaze, blinks and shrugs.

 

“Dunno,” he says. “Why don’t you go over there and ask him yourself?”

 

“Maybe I will,” Hyunjin sticks his tongue out playfully, pushing himself off the counter and heads to table. He’d brought the list to show to Jisung, which is carelessly shoved into the side pocket of his backpack. He takes it out as he quietly approaches the guy to look over his shoulder. Hyunjin can’t see much, but it appears to him that the guy is writing another list. Hyunjin puts the paper onto the table and takes a sit beside the guy, whom almost jumped from surprise.

 

“God, you scared me!” he says, hand on his left chest, his voice muffled by the face mask covering the lower part of his face. “Don’t do that. My heart is weak…” Hyunjin offers an apologetic smile, slurping on his drink as he waits for the guy to calm down. When the guy does calm down, he shifts his gaze to Hyunjin and then at the paper on the table. Hyunjin watches the guy’s eyes widening comically and has to stop the urge to laugh out loud because he doesn’t want to embarrass the guy or anything. The red-haired guy quickly grabs the paper and unfolds it and Hyunjin watches in amusement at the ear turning red. “Where’d you get this?”

 

“Is it yours?” Hyunjin asks, just to test the guy.

 

The guy doesn’t answer immediately, and then “No.”

 

“But the handwriting is the same?” Hyunjin points at the guy’s book. The guy hastily closes the book and pulls it away as if Hyunjin is going to steal it from him. “And you’re bad at lying. It’s easy to see in the way you couldn’t look at me when saying that and how red your ears are now after lying.”

 

“...Don’t act like you know me.”

 

“I don’t but I would like to. My name is Hyunjin.”

 

“Hyunjin?” the guy echoes, lifting his head up to meet his gaze with Hyunjin’s, like he wasn’t expecting Hyunjin to say that.

 

“Yup, Hyunjin. You wrote me that note and gave to me couple of nights ago, right?”

 

“N-No!” the guy denies. He hastily stands up and tries to escape but Hyunjin is quick to follow him.

 

“It’s okay, no need to be embarrassed!” That seems to embarrass the guy more though, as he quickens his pace even more to leave the place. “Tell me your name at least? Do we go to the same school?”

 

“No,” is his curt answer. He pushes the door and puts his hoodie on as he steps out of the place, taking the route on the left. It’s where Hyunjin’s headed to, so he quickly gets on his bike, puts the drink in the basket and cycles next to Seungmin.

 

“Where are you going? I can send you,” Hyunjin offers.

 

“Don’t be nice to strangers. I could be a serial killer, for all you know.”

 

Hyunjin barks a laugh at this. The guy, although tall, looks small and weak and soft. In other words, he looks incapable of hurting an ant, let alone a human. “I doubt that.”

 

“ _You_ could be a serial killer too, so no, I’m not getting on that bike.”

 

“A serial killer? With this face?”

 

“It’s always the cute and handsome ones we can’t trust.”

 

“Oh, so you think I’m not only cute but handsome as well?” Hyunjin can’t help but to tease the guy. The guy doesn’t answer, just lowering his head and walking faster. “Really though, thanks for the note. It’s a nice gesture.”

 

“You’re welcome,” comes the mumbled reply. Hyunjin smiles wider and the guy looks away, seemingly embarrassed he’d just accidentally admitted he really was the one who wrote the note.

 

“Where are you headed to? I can drop you off,” Hyunjin tries again. “I promise you I’m not a kidnapper or serial killer or any kinds of villain there are out there.”

 

The guy mumbles something Hyunjin can’t hear but he stops walking now, so Hyunjin brakes his bike into a stop as well, looking expectantly at the guy throwing him a contemplative look as he seems to be battling with his inner thoughts. Few minutes later, he pulls the face mask down and lets out a heavy, resigned sigh.

 

“Fine,” he says, walking closer to Hyunjin’s bike. Hyunjin brightens up at this and asks the guy to hop onto the rear rack as if he wasn’t already doing so. “Is it okay if I hold onto your backpack?”

 

“Please do. I wouldn’t want you to fall down!”

 

“Okay,” the guy says as he takes a seat on the rear rack and holds onto the side of Hyunjin’s backpack.

 

“So...where to again?”

 

“Oh, right,” the guy pinks at this. “Turn left on the third street and just...drop me off at the bus stop 5 blocks away after.”

 

“Is that where you live?” Hyunjin asks conversationally. Expectedly, the guy doesn’t answer, so Hyunjin starts cycling, letting the silence settle comfortably in between them. At one point, Hyunjin starts humming to Got7’s latest song, even momentarily forgetting he’s giving someone a lift on his bike until he cycles past a building and just happens to see the reflection on the windows. He carefully glances over his shoulder to look at the guy, his humming comes into a halt when he sees a glimpse of the guy with his eyes closed and a smile on his face, feeling the wind blowing against his face. He looks so serene, though somehow pale against the bright sunlight and red hair, and Hyunjin would stare a little longer if he could, but alas he _needs_ to focus on what’s in front of him instead of what’s at the back to prevent any unwanted accident.

 

All too soon, they arrive at the said bus stop so Hyunjin pushes on the brake of his bike and announces “We’re here.”

 

“Oh?” Hyunjin hears the guy say and turns his head around to face the guy. The guy looks around and after confirming they are where he needs to be, he gets up from the bike and fixes the straps of his bag on his shoulders.

 

“Thank you…”

 

“No problem! See you around!” Hyunjin puts his foot on the pedal again and is about to leave when the guy stops him with a “Wait!”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Seungmin.”

 

“Huh?” Hyunjin questions dumbly. The guy fixes the round glass on the bridge of his nose and puts the face mask on again, but not before Hyunjin notices the mole on his cheek, just right above his jawline. Hyunjin hadn’t given a single care at the fact that the guy was wearing a hoodie, a purple one at that and it’s such a weird timing for him to suddenly remember what the freckled guy had said yesterday when he was looking for someone. Now that Hyunjin is paying more attention, the more he stares at the red-haired guy- Seungmin, his mind reminds him-, the more he matches with the description of the supposedly missing guy. Mole? Checked. Tall? Checked. Round glasses? Checked. Purple hoodie? Checked. The only thing that doesn’t match is the color of the hair, which is red instead of dark brown.

 

“Hey, wait a sec-” Hyunjin starts, but a familiar, loud voice shouting “Kim Seungmin!” makes the both of them turn their head at the source of the sound. Seungmin’s shoulders visibly slumped down at the sight of the freckled guy running towards them and practically leaping into Seungmin in a hug.

 

“Dude, what the fuck? You scared all of us. _Again_ ,” the guy says. Hyunjin looks at them in confusion. So, Seungmin really is the one the guy was looking for yesterday? Hyunjin knows he should probably leave by now but something made him stay where he is.

 

“Felix, I’m fine,” Seungmin says. Hyunjin doesn’t know how he could hear the roll of his eyes in the sound of his tone, but he does. “You all should stop making a big deal out of this.”

 

“Excuse?!” Felix pulls away to look at Seungmin with wide eyes. “Are we supposed to stay calm whenever you go missing without telling any of us where you’re going??”

 

“Yes,” Seungmin sighs. “I told you I’m not going to do anything stupid,” his gaze flits to Hyunjin, his eyes guarded and invisible walls stacked up and keeping Hyunjin out. “Thanks again, Hyunjin. We’ll be going now,” he bows his head and grabs Felix arm to pull him to walk with him.

 

“Wait, hey you!” Felix’s eyes light up with recognition. “You’re the guy from that convenience store!” Hyunjin nods his head, waving his hand goodbye at Felix still looking at him while getting dragged by Seungmin to a particular direction.

 

This part of the neighbourhood is eerily quiet, Hyunjin observes as he puts his feet onto the pedals, no residential areas in sight- only small commercial buildings could be seen.

 

When Hyunjin makes a u-turn to head to the direction of Jisung’s house, Seungmin and Felix are nowhere to be found anymore.

 

~*~

 

Six rounds of FIFA 19 and three packets of jelly candies later, it finally dawns on Hyunjin that if Seungmin is the missing person Felix was looking for, then it’s the same person who is apparently really, _really_ sick.

 

“He’s sick,” Hyunjin says in realization, his voice barely above whispers. His fingers stop clicking on the buttons of the controller and as a result, Jisung steals the football from his player and goes straight for the goal post, scoring a point before the game ends and making him the winner for this round.

 

“In your face, loser!” Jisung screams at his face, fisting a handful of gummy bears and shoving them into his mouth but all that Hyunjin could say is a repetition of “He’s sick.”

 

“Who is?” Jisung asks with his mouth full.

 

“Seungmin. He’s sick.”

 

“Who’s Seung-. Oh, your secret admirer??”

 

“He’s not my secret admirer,” Hyunjin corrects Jisung. “He’s sick...How sick is he?”

 

“Uh, dude. Wrong person to ask.”

 

“You’re so useless,” Hyunjin pouts. Jisung almost chokes on the candies, giving Hyunjin a scandalized hit on his back and a grunt of complaint.

 

“Not my fault I don’t know who this Seungmin guy is! Besides, just think of this positively. Maybe he’s just having a normal fever or flu. He’ll get better soon.”

 

“He looks sick and pale but doesn’t seem like he has flu or fever though,” Hyunjin informs Jisung.

 

“How sick does he look like?”

 

“Just…” Hyunjin thinks it over. “Pale. And weak and looks like he hasn’t slept for weeks.”

 

“Uh,” is all that Jisung could manage.

 

“He’s pretty cute though.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Jisung replies with more amusement. “Sounds like the first symptom of Whipped-fluenza. _You_ should get yourself checked at the hospital. Heard it’s dangerous.”

 

Hyunjin grabs the pillow and hits Jisung directly in the face with it, making the said guy falls on his side on the floor with a loud  _Owww! “_ Serves you right,” cackles Hyunjin but then he gasps when Jisung  _jumps_ onto Hyunjin to wrestle him, effectively distracting Hyunjin from the thoughts of Seungmin in an instant. He never loses against Jisung when they wrestle and he's not about to lose this one either.


End file.
